Solar-powered electronic devices are currently available for purchase and use. An example of such a device is a solar-powered calculator. Some solar-powered calculators do not have a battery for providing an alternate source of power in the absence of light. As a result, if the light is not sufficient, these solar-powered calculators may not work.
Despite the progress made in solar-powered electronic devices, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems related to these solar-powered electronic devices.